This invention relates to an electronic watch powered by a battery, and more particularly to a battery-powerd electronic watch having an antimagnetic characteristic where a watch movement is prevented from magnetizing by means of magnetic shield members which are made of an antimagnetic material and disposed within the watch movement.
Conventionally, it is known for shielding an electric or electronic watch from magnetization by a magnetic flux outside of the watch that a case body of a watch case which serves as a back cover and a case band is made of an antimagnetic material or that a magnetization resistant means made of the antimagnetic material is interposed between the watch movement and the watch case. That is, the magnetization resistant means is interposed between a watch dial and the watch movement or between the back cover and the watch movement. Further, it is proposed that a case ring for holding the watch movement is made of the antimagnetic material. However, in the former case, the external appearance of the watch is restricted from a designing point of view. While, in the later case, the overall thickness of the watch becomes too thick because of the interposed means. In this way, the conventional manner mentioned above is not preferable for small-sized watches especially required to have an aesthetic appearance. Further, the assemble or disassemble operation for the conventional antimagnetic watch is very difficult.